Life in the Slow Lane
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: PG13 for language right now, will be upped later. I suck at summaries, and the title is bad as well, but I couldnt think of another one. Take a look at the situations the boys get into. And who is visiting Sanzo's bed at night.


Title: Life in the Slow Lane

Author: Cieraco (Miss Reika)

Fandom: Saiyuki

Rating: PG for now

Warning: None yet. ( will be yaoi in later chaps )

Archive: FF . net (AFF . net if the chaps get to explicit ) www. geocities. com/princessangelchilde / index1 . html ( take all the spaces out cause FF doesn't allow links posted)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind and my husband. You cannot have my mind.

**Upon Waking**

Amethyst eyes slowly blinked into focus on the surroundings around them. The owner of said eyes yawned, then sat up in his not so comfortable hotel bed. Upon noticing that the bed was otherwise unoccupied he groaned softly and shook his head. " The same every morning." Now normally this wouldn't bother the stoic golden haired monk, but this morning felt … for lack of different words- different. Usually there was something, a little reminder of the night, proof that it hadn't been just a dream. But this morning there was no sign, just an empty bed.

So he got up and walked over to the small table across the room, taking out his cigs and tapping one out. That, along with his lighter he took over to the window, where he sat to have his morning smoke. His robe still lay on the chair where he had set it the night before, as was his usual custom. The morning sun was warm as it shone on him, a slight contrast to the slight chill of the morning air. Off in the distance clouds loomed as if to say the morning was going to fade into a dreary day. " It's going to rain, later. " The few sentences he spoke were out of the norm for him, as he rarely saw it fit to speak uselessly.

About that time the floorboards outside the door creaked, signaling an approaching visitor. The young monk glanced to his banishing gun, dismissing it as the door opened, knowing that the entrant was no threat. " Good morning Sanzo. " Was all that the emerald-eyed demon said as he walked in the room. He made his way over to the window and sat next to Sanzo, awaiting the monk's reply.

" Hn. It's time to go, I want to get moving before the rain sets in." He put his cig out on the windowsill and stood up as if to leave, then turned back to Hakkai. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but the words just weren't there, or he just decided not to say anything more.

Hakkai just simply nodded and slid off the sill, and walked out of Sanzo's room. He seemed a bit sullen, not as his usual seemingly cheerful state. But then, none of them seemed quite hopeful lately. Their constant run-ins with rogue demons, whiles not deadly by any means, were starting to be highly annoying.

Then there was the normal aggravating morning ritual of breakfast. The constant fighting amongst the two lesser mature members of the little traveling group was beginning to wear upon both Sanzo and Hakkai's nerves. So this is where we are now. Four members of a traveling party, that are not exactly on the best terms with each other.

**Table manners anyone?**

" Awww but I wanted that"

" I didn't see your name on it monkey"

" I was reaching for it first"

" So I got to it first, try being faster slow-ass"

" I'm not a slow ass you perverted water-sprite"

The bickering goes on and on, as usual. That is until two gunshots ring out in the small tavern they happened upon that morning. " If you two don't cut that shit out right now you will soon find you have no reason to eat anymore"

Both Goku and Goyjo immediately stop their bickering, and the rest of the meal is eaten in a surprised silence. Shortly after the blessed silence starts, they hear bickering in the street outside the tavern. Paying it no mind, as it was normal in this town to hear brawls at all times of the day, they continued their eating. That is until an unfortunate demon was tossed onto their table. This severely upset our resident food fiend; of course it would though.

" Hey, that was MY food, damnit I was eating that." Immediately Goku summoned up his staff and made short work of the interrupting demon. The others had stepped back from the table and were now looking at the door, with admittedly annoyed looks.

" Can't we even finish a meal anymore without all these disruptions?"

" Apparently not Goyjo, so lets make short work of this group." Hakkai replied as he began to power up his ki-ball.

" And then get out of this town." Sanzo inserted as he shot the first two demons in the doorway.

They killed the small pack of demons quickly enough, as there were a little less than ten or so to deal with. About the same as the many rogue packs that had been attacking them almost daily for months now.

" You would think the assholes would give it up by now, shit, this is getting way above annoying you know."

" Yes Goyjo I know. Either they are getting stupider, or smarter."

Goyjo and Hakkai both looked at the monk slightly confused. " Look, either they are to damn stupid to realize they cant win, or they are attempting to wear us down. If the latter is the case, someone is pulling the strings, and I highly doubt that Homura would be using these demons to do his work, and Kogaji was pretty much in hiding since that run-in with the fiend he summoned a while back." The monk explained, clearly irritated that he had to explain simple logic.

The day went on without interruption, and even Goku and Goyjo seemed quieter than usual. Then it began to rain. And not just a drizzle, but a massive downpour. Luckily our band of misfits happened upon the next small town before it started to rain heavy.

**To Be Continued (maybe)**

AN: I thought I would stop there for now. So tell me, is this as dull as I think it is? Gah, I might not continue this, not unless I get reviews, I am really not happy with this. It just seems so …… eh bland. Oh well, review and tell me why it sucks, but flames will be made fun of, and/or be used to roast wienies. Oh yeah I think I spelled Kogaji wrong too . My spelling is horrid, thank the gods for my spell check, I can't find my DVD's so I am just guessin, so sorry if I am wrong.


End file.
